


Survival

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mount Massive Asylum, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Waylon is put into the asylum before all hell breaks loose and makes friends with EddieHe quickly finds that the only way to survive is clinging to the man he thought would kill himWhen shit goes down Will Eddie recognise Him?
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	1. 1

"Someone’s been telling stories outside of class, mr park."  
Something hits my head from behind and I hit the floor, my ears ringing with the pain. I can still hear the man talking but my mind can’t register his words. I had only seen him once before, when I was hired. Jeramy Blaire, I remember hearing rumours about him, ‘business school douchebag', 'mr silver spoon'. All the employees knew his name and apparently I had made him very angry.  
"...wasn’t just stupid, mr park, it was crazy. I’m afraid we’ll have to have you committed."  
I snap back to focus at his words, struggling to find my voice. "Will you willingly submit to forced confinement?" I shake my head rapidly, unable to speak and I listen to him joke with the uniformed man behind him, assuming my consent. "And did I just hear mr Park volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine programme? Brave indeed, Waylon. The Murkoff corporation and the onward March of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice." I writhe and try to shout, to beg. I have seen every horrible thing that engine had done to the inmates here. It’s the whole reason I became the whistleblower. I couldn’t bare to sit and watch the cruelty happen anymore.  
Ignoring me, he turns to the man behind him.  
"Can you administer mr Park here a light anaesthetic?"  
The man steps forward and I shout as his boot collides with my head.

Everything hurts. No matter how hard I try I can’t move. A blurry figure looms over me in a blue suit. He grips me around my chest, his fingers digging painfully into my ribs. He throws me over his shoulder like a rag doll and sits me into a chair. A second man in a gas mask comes into view and straps me to the chair. My arms... My legs... A metal plate is slid onto my forehead, keeping my head upright and still.  
"Open those eyes. You don’t have to wake up but open your eyes." The man commands in a low voice I almost recognise.  
I feel my eyes closing again, unable to fight the pull of sleep and the pain in my head.  
The man slaps me hard across the face with his gloved hand and I jerk awake with a yelp of pain.  
"What’s the matter? Did somebody hit you?"  
I try desperately to keep my eyes open, to avoid another slap. That voice...  
I focus my vision and his face comes into view. I knew him, I had worked with him in the tech lab. We ate lunch together once...  
"Here let me help you.." he leans in, his tongue licking a wet stripe over my right temple by my ear.  
The slimy sensation causes me to squirm and my breathing to pick up more rapidly.  
He smiles, his eyes cruel and lifeless. I feel myself fazing out, even with my eyes open. My ears ring, blocking out the next few sentences he says. I hear him swear and the screens in front of me switch on. The images burn my eyes, my mind can’t comprehend what it’s seeing. I scream and squirm against my restraints until again, my world goes black.

I wake in increments, realising I am no longer sitting in a chair but laying on some kind of flat surface. My head aches dully in a way that convinces me to keep my eyes closed while I can. My ears no longer ring but the pain in my throat is deep and cutting.  
I groan. The sound tearing from my lips.  
"Are you quite alright, darling?"


	2. 2

My body jumps into action, fearing for my life.   
I back up on my bed into the corner. Oh shit. They’ve put me into a room with a patient. I’m going to die...  
I stare at the owner of the voice, vaguely recognising him. He is tall, much taller than me and muscular with short cropped hair. He sits on another bed in the same beige uniform I’m wearing.   
He makes no move to come closer, only watching me with bloodshot, pale blue eyes.   
Slowly I Uncurl my body from the ball it had made and sit again, still on edge but not in enough immediate danger to panic... yet.   
I survey the sparse room finding myself in what is effectively a concrete box with no windows and a bolted door.   
I turn my attention back to the man. If he was to attack me I would have no chance of surviving which meant I had to be friendly.  
"...I’m fine." I respond at last, my voice small and wavering.   
The man smiles, displaying white teeth in a way I’m sure would be charming in any other situation.   
"Good, I was beginning to worry you would never wake up. You have slept for a terribly long time."  
"I-... where are we?"  
He quirks a brow. "Do you mean geographically or in this building?"  
I fight back the urge to scoff, thinking he is being deliberately obtuse. No, I remind myself. Do not disrespect the crazy guy.  
"No, I know we’re in Mount Massive. This room."  
"Your assigned room. I assume that you’re new. You sleep and live here until you are called out for meals in the cafeteria or time in the recreation yard or multipurpose room downstairs."  
I feel panic seize me and I rush to the door, rattling the handle.  
"No! You don’t understand! I’m not a patient! I have a life, a family!" I want to go home.  
He lays back on his bed, clearly bored with me.  
"You are now, dear. You’d do well to get used to it."  
I sigh hard and slump back onto the bed, consumed with grief and loss.  
I turn to face the wall and cover my mouth to muffle the sound of my sobbing. My mouth wide and my eyes squeezed shut I feel my body shake with the agony of being here, being stuck with this strange man instead of at home with my boys, with Lisa.  
I don’t know how long I lay there before I stop caring enough to mask my tears and heave freely.   
Faintly I hear a sigh from behind me and the shuffling of shoes on concrete.   
My bed dips and I flinch, preparing for more abuse but instead a large hand rests on my shoulder.  
"Crying will get you nothing. You have to survive". He takes a mouldy looking roll of toilet paper and offers me a square.  
"Save it. These things aren’t replaced."  
I take it from him, remembering how some parts of the asylum seemed to be caked in blood and shit and rationalising this guys protection of his hygiene.  
"Thank you" I whisper, my voice hoarse.   
He says nothing but sits at the end of my bed, waiting for me to collect myself.  
I finally manage to stop crying, convinced my body has run out of moisture.  
"So." The man hedges. "If we are to be roommates, may I have your name?"  
I nod quickly, my eyes downcast.  
"I’m Waylon..." he nods and extends his hand.  
"Eddie." He responds, his blue eyes meeting mine. That’s when it hits me and I reel backwards.  
Eddie Gluskin. Male. 46. Murdered two women at age fifteen. Suffers from bouts of violent delusion and schizophrenia. Suspected sociopath.   
And the man who had begged me to save him from the engine, naked body thrust against the glass window. I hadn’t helped him. I hadn’t done anything, had I?  
Seeing no other choice I take his hand and shake.   
For my crime against the company Blaire had locked me in with a violent criminal, the very one I failed to save.


	3. Chapter 3

I jump awake at the sound of the iron door scraping open. Eddie Gluskin is sat awake in his own bed.  
A man in a guards uniform kicks open the door.   
"Park! Gluskin! Get up! Time for breakfast."  
We both stand and the man brandishes a pair of shackles, connecting my left arm to Eddies right.  
"Good to see you survived the night, mr Park." The man says with a cruel smile. I keep my head down.  
He leads us out of the room and I look around. I stand on a metal balcony overlooking rows upon rows of other doors with seemingly identical rooms.   
We are marched down a set of iron stairs into a large room filled with the clatter of trays and the quiet whisper of voices.   
We are led to a metal table in the centre of the room and are left to sit on the two available seats with food set at them. Upon our presence the other men cease talking and lower their heads. I get the distinct feeling it’s not me they’re worried about.  
Eddie begins eating with his left hand, taking up his fork, unlike many of the men who eat with their fingers.  
One man in particular, sitting opposite me catches my eye. He looks at me with Pale brown eyes.   
"Excuse me, mister. If you ain’t gonna eat that, can I have it?" He asks his voice in the high tone of a child.  
I blanch as he seems to space out before speaking again in a much gruffer voice "rude boy! Greedy child!" His hand comes up to his face and he hits himself swiftly on the back of his head. He then returns to his food.  
Eddie leans forward to speak into my ear. "Dennis won’t hurt you. He has DID. He has three alters, he is just the host. He is not violent except sometimes to himself. Now eat."  
I shake myself out of my stupor and eat the mush in my bowl until it is clean and downing the water in the plastic cup on my tray. I notice that the men ether side of me had started their conversations again while some further up the table merely mumble incoherently to themselves. 

As we are led back to our room a ruckus breaks out. Below us a man is thrown to the floor by a guard. He wails in pain and anger as they hit and kick him. He tries one last time to get to his feet, crying for them to stop, I hear the crackle and buzz of a taser and glimpse the man twitching and writhing on the ground, blood marring his too pale skin before I am pushed back into my cell and the door is locked in my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Floors below a gunshot sounds and I don’t have to see to know what happened.   
This fucking hellhole...  
I blink back tears and return to my bed. I just want to sleep.   
I lay for what feels like hours just staring at the wall when I am disturbed by the growling of my stomach. I sit up and look over to Eddie who holds a long strand of black wool in his hand.  
"When is-… What are you doing?"   
His eyes raise to meet mine and he continues twisting the thread.  
"Finger knitting."   
He responds and lifts the wool up to show how it was threaded into a pattern that continues down his hand.  
"Oh... cool." I remark, unsure. "Where did you get that from?"  
He looks a little sheepish. "I took it from the multipurpose room downstairs. I’m the only one who uses the sewing machines."  
"You sew?"   
"Yes, I do. Before I was committed I repaired suits and dresses. My mother was a seamstress."  
His mood seems to sour and silence fills the room. I shift uncomfortably before being interrupted by the growling of my stomach.  
"Umm…when is dinner? I’m starving."  
He laughs dryly. "We only get one meal a day and it’s breakfast. They only feed us enough to survive. You’ll get used to it."  
I shut my eyes, willing myself not to scream.   
"What about water? We have to drink."  
He sighs. "Drink from the tap. Once you’ve been in that thing you stop feeling hungry... or thirsty."  
I don’t need to ask what he meant by 'that thing'. I had seen him be forced into the engine only yesterday. God that can’t be me... I can’t let that happen to me. I start pacing.   
"So what? They just leave us here?!"  
"Yes. Every other day we get an hour of recess outside after breakfast. Once a week we’re put into the multipurpose room. Other than that you’re here, with me."  
His voice is clipped, feeling a little intimidated I sit down. My body curls into itself.  
He sighs again and speaks without looking at me. "You’re scared about being put in the machine. It hurts, badly. But you won’t be put there for a long time. They run tests first, show you images and inject you with things. You have time. You’ll get used to things here."  
I look shyly across at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I feel like I’ve seen you before, I just can’t remember where..."


	5. Chapter 5

They took him. Eddie had been dragged out while we were sleeping and they haven’t brought him back. I pace back and forth in the room worrying too much about a man I barely know.  
He is the closest thing I have to a friend here and despite his reputation he seems not to be violent.  
I won’t survive this without someone, something to cling to. Like it or not I need Eddie Gluskin.

I jump when the door grinds open and Eddie is thrown back in. He staggers before falling to his knees, his eyes wide and manic. The door is closed on us and I cautiously step towards him.  
"…Eddie? You okay? Where did they take you?"  
He shakes a little but remains unresponsive, not even seeming to notice me. I turn his face by his chin so I can see his eyes.  
"What’s happening? Eddie what are you doing?"  
"……mhmnn……" he groans and mumbles unintelligibly  
"Okay..." I try to stand him up, to Gide him to his bed but he pushes me away, curling in on himself.  
I reel back from his strength, landing on my butt on the floor.  
"I wanna girl just like the girl that married dear old dad~"  
He sings in a wavering, unhinged voice a song I’d never heard before. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open I can finally believe I’m trapped with a crazy person.  
What do I do?  
I slowly sit beside him, knowing now not to grab him.  
"Shhh, Eddie it’s okay." I rub circles on his back with my palm, trying to soothe him.  
"She was a pearl and the only girl that daddy ever had..."  
He sings more quietly and slowly, seeming to relax a little.  
I take his hand and gave a little squeeze In the way I used to with my sons when they were scared.  
He inhales sharply and his eyes appear to clear, blue eyes blinking for the first time since he had returned.  
The singing stops. Reduced to a quiet humming every few minutes. I sat still with him until he finally looks over at me.  
"...Waylon."  
My name drops from his lips and in a wild moment of relief I hug him. His arms curl shakily around my middle and squeeze. He leans back to look at me, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Hey… crying gets you nothing, remember?" I say softly.  
Without warning he leans in and brushes his chapped lips against mine.  
I jump back, spluttering.  
Too shocked and too embarrassed to confront him I scamper back to my bed.  
I am almost relieved when the door opens and we are called to breakfast. My stomach growls and I eat ravenously with my hands. I can’t imagine ever getting used to the pain of hunger.  
Instead of being led back to our room we are lined up and led outside into a gated area that reminds me too much of my sons school playground. We are unchained and let loose. I quickly make some distance between myself and Eddie. Seeming to get the hint he heads away into a corner to stand.  
I huddle against the fence, my head bowed to protect myself from the cold. I can’t stop thinking about the kiss.  
What was he thinking?!  
It’s not Like I hadn’t had those thoughts during my months away with nobody to touch. But I had to think of my wife. It just hurt so badly every time I did, what would she think? I had left her... abandoned my boys...  
She would already feel so betrayed, my family should be all that I think of  
So why can’t my mind forget the taste of his lips?  
"Silky. You look so silky... can I tell you a secret?"  
A bent man with scars covering his head stands too close to me his eyes fixed on my face.  
"No, please leave me alone." I mumble stepping away.  
"Hey, calm down. He just wants to tell you that he likes you.." a larger man steps forward, his teeth on display like a shark. He twitches a little but otherwise seems in control of himself. I start backing away suddenly feeling too many eyes on me. "Who can blame him, such pretty teeth..."  
He blocks my way, trapping me in.  
My breathing quickens, I’m ready to scream when his body is pushed forcefully away from me and Gluskin stands in his place looking nothing less than furious.  
"Back off, Hunter." He speaks through clenched teeth.  
The man laughs loud and cocky.  
"Calm down. Nobody’s trying to steal your little twink, Gluskin. Just let the rest of us get what’s left when you’re done.."  
I barely have time to register what’s happening, Eddie's attack is silent.  
He punches the man across the face so hard he hits the floor. He lunges onto him and keeps hitting viciously, blood splatting onto the pavement.  
The guards rush in and pull Eddie off, two dragging him by his arms while everyone else Is led back inside.  
My arm is taken roughly by another guard. "You started this, Park." He spits dragging me forward.  
"Please! No! You don’t understand"  
Ignoring me, I'm dragged into the building and cuffed to a hand rail in some kind of shower room.  
"You, Mr Park, will watch what you have caused."  
Two men in masks pull a dazed looking Eddie into the room. They take him to the opposite end so we’re directly facing each other.  
I watch in silent horror as he is tied to a bar above his head and forced to stand upright.  
"Mr Gluskin. We do not allow fighting. It seems you need to cool down."  
The man picks up what appears to be the head of some kind of hosepipe and points it at him.  
Eddie bows his head and is hit with the first jet of water.  
He gasps in a breath as his uniform jumpsuit is soaked.  
His teeth chatter and he tries to turn away but can’t move his arms.  
The next jet hits him directly in the face so hard his head hits the wall with an audible crack. He groans as icy water fills his nose and mouth.  
The water shuts off for a moment and he coughs violently, spitting it out of his mouth.  
"Perhaps you’ll think twice before defending mr Park again."  
The second man turns to me as I fight against the metal holding me to the wall.  
"Do you see what you’ve done mr Park?"  
"What?! You’ve got to stop! You’re hurting him!" I cry  
Eddie doesn’t look at me.  
"Turn it on." He commands and the hose is back on Eddie, soaking him.  
I quake. I’ve done this. This is my fault.  
After a long minute the water shuts off and the man addresses me.  
"I will ask again. Do you see what you’ve done, mr Park?  
My shoulders shake with emotion. "Yes sir."  
"Will you encourage mr Gluskin to engage in violence again?"  
"No sir. I’m sorry."  
"Good. You and mr Gluskin May return to your room."  
The man says, his voice dripping with cruel sarcasm  
We are shackled back together at the wrist and led back upstairs  
I watch Eddie's knees buckle as he walks, unable to control his shaking.  
When we are safely shut inside the room he falls to the floor In exhaustion. I am at his side in moments holding his shaking body to me. I had to warm him up.  
"I’m going to undress you. You’ll never get dry in wet clothes."  
He doesn’t respond but let’s me unbutton his suit and strip him to his boxer shorts.  
I examine his body. Every fresh bruise made because of me.  
"I’m so sorry."  
He coughs before giving me a weak smile. "Nonsense."  
His underwear is wet but I have to leave him some dignity. I take the cover from my bed and place it over his, urging him to crawl in. It takes some effort but he finally hits the mattress. I cocoon him in the sheets and sit at his bedside, stroking his wet hair. He still shakes, the material not enough to warm him. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I have to do.  
I pull back the sheets and crawl in next to him.  
"You need my body heat." I explain half heartedly.  
Today has been a bad day. I need to be held as badly as he does.  
I run my hands over his freezing body, spreading my warmth.  
We stay like this for what feels like a long time as I feel him gradually warm up.  
He watches me, eyes full of emotion.  
"Why did you save me? You knew you’d get in trouble."  
He gives a slight shrug. "You helped me earlier."  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Simply Because I wanted to...I want to now."  
He leans a little closer and my breath catches  
"I’m married." Even to my own ears I sound unsure.  
"Yes. Would you leave if I were to do so again?"  
Lost in the moment, in the desire to be touched I shake my head.  
"No"  
His lips seal over mine and after a moment I kiss him back, my tongue caressing his lower lip. My hand drags over his chest to his stomach, feeling the calloused skin and muscle definition. No matter how wrong this should be I know it’s what I want.  
Lisa, forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

My time In mount Massive, though short had taught me one thing for sure; learn to pick your battles.   
When guards burst through the door and tear Eddie from his bed, from my arms I knew fighting them would do absolutely nothing.   
That doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to be stupid.  
As we are torn apart and he is dragged from the room one of the men makes a disgusting remark about the position in which we were caught. He taunts me with slurs and I lash out in fury.  
I punch him in the chin, not as hard as I would’ve liked to seeing as I hadn’t thrown a punch since I was fifteen and he reels for a moment before raising his fist to hit me back.  
His blow floors me and my ears ring. My vision fades and I just catch a glimpse of Eddie fighting in his restraints before I black out.

The first thing I register is a beeping. My head aches. Am I hungover? In my sleep addled state I deduce that the beeping must be Lisa’s alarm clock.   
"Mnhh...Baby?" My hand reaches for her, where her sleeping body should be instead my hand hits concrete and the beeping continues, gradually getting louder. My eyes peel open and everything floods back. Eddie. My door had been unlocked and outside men ran wild screaming and throwing themselves at one another.  
Is this a riot?   
I get to my feet and venture into the hall, keeping a fair distance between myself and the other patients who don’t seem to notice me as I creep past them against the wall.  
I have to get out of here. Maybe now I have a chance.   
When I reach the bottom of the stairs I start to run.  
Objective: get out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here comes your bride mr. Gluskin!"  
I run down the stairs, panting hard. What did that even mean? He had used Eddies last name, did that mean he’s down here?  
Well whatever’s down here can’t be worse than what’s upstairs, can it?  
I creep along, crouching against the wall. I follow the sound of music, a gramophone in the distance.  
I stop in my tracks, heart rising to my throat. A mans body lays across a table flesh mutilated in a crude impression of a woman giving birth.  
Bloody chunks of skin and fat have been sewn to his chest to resemble breasts, his genitals are missing and in their place is a crudely made hole.  
Surely Eddie couldn’t have done this.  
My back hits a door and I stand to twist the handle.  
"DARLING~"  
A bloody face appears in the glass and smiles too wide with white teeth.  
Eddie...but not. I knew him, my Eddie doesn’t look like this..something is wrong.  
"Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to"  
I thought that when I found him I would want to run to him but something in his voice makes every nerve in my body beg to do the exact opposite.  
I back up quickly and keep a table topped with a sewing machine between us.  
"We’ve met before, haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face."  
He circles the table and I mimic his movements, keeping us apart.  
"Eddie, it’s me. It’s Waylon."  
"Maybe just before I woke up. Though it feels like a dream now being here with you. Love at first sight."  
His speech is slurred and he has a lisp. His eyes are glazed over as though not really seeing what’s in front of him. What did they do to him?  
"Please listen to me I’m not-"  
I spot the blade in his hand and go silent.  
I turn and run, I was wrong. Anything waiting for me upstairs is better than this.  
"Darling wait! Don’t run from me!"  
I dodge through tables and through rooms soaked and dripping with blood. He stays at my heels the whole way.  
"I just want to love you!"  
I duck a fraction of a second before his blade swings at my head and takes a chunk out of the wooden beam behind me. I use this moment to run while he is distracted and crawl under a table.  
I cover my mouth and nose, listening to the thump of his boots on the wooden floor.  
"Ah! There’s my love!"  
I leap to my feet as the tips of his fingers make a grab for my arm.  
"Come back here! Whore!"  
He bares his teeth at me and I scream.  
I see what is maybe my only opportunity in a vent just off the ground.  
I claw for footing and haul myself up preparing to turn and crawl away when I am faced with a slab of metal nailed hard to the sides of the vent. I’m stuck  
"Filthy slut! I’ll rip the womb from your rotten guts!"  
He shouts and jumps, trying to grab me and pull me down.  
After a few failed attempts he sits on the table at the base of my hiding place, sighing deeply.  
"Why can’t you women understand? I want to help you, make you better."  
"Eddie, please. I’m not a girl. I’m Waylon. Why don’t you remember me?"  
"Lying whore!" He hisses and throws a glass bottle at the vent sending glass crashing around me. I scream and sob, my face in my hands.  
"Darling, please come down! Don’t cry! I can make everything better."  
When I peek out he’s smiling again, teeth still wolfishly displayed.  
I fake a smile and take a deep breath.  
"I will Eddie, I promise I just want to talk first."  
"Don’t be silly! There’ll be all the time in the world to talk after the wedding."  
"I know just, please. It would make me feel better.."  
He seems to calm a little and sits down.  
"Fine. Happy wife, happy life. What would you like to talk about?"  
"You, Eddie. Tell me the last thing you remember?"  
"The last thing I- hmm... well I was in my room and then I was taken and put to sleep. Now I’m here."  
"Do you remember your roommate? Waylon Park?"  
His eyes seem to clear for a second before becoming hazed again.  
"Darling that’s enough. Please come down."  
"You remember don’t you, Eddie? You remember kissing me, kissing Waylon."  
"No! Shut your filthy, lying mouth you bitch."  
"Fuelled by anger he jumps to reach me again and his fingers snag on the leg of my jumpsuit dragging me through the shards of glass and slicing my skin as I am pulled out of the vent and onto him.  
We both hit the floor and I lay sprawled over his chest.  
I kick his knife away and out of his reach just as his eyes open.  
"Waylon?"


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes clear and I’m suddenly looking at Eddie again.  
"Waylon, what happened? Darling I-"  
"Don’t!... Do not say that." I back away covering my face out of instinct.  
"I’m sorry, Waylon. I’m confused. Everything before this feels like a dream."  
"You- you-... I can’t..."  
I look down at my bloody hands, at the glass stuck in my palm.   
"You’re bleeding. We need to get that glass out "  
He takes my hand in his and I roughly snatch it back.  
"Don’t touch me! How am I supposed to let you touch me after what you’ve done! What you wanted to do to me."  
Tears roll down my cheeks but I keep talking, fuelled by rage and fear.  
"You want to know what happened? You did this! I want you to see everything you’ve done."   
"Waylon, I couldn’t have-"  
"Get up!"   
I slip his blade into my hand, pointing the tip of the knife downward.  
He takes a step back and I shake my head.  
"I’m not gonna hurt you. I just wanna keep it in case you try to kill me again. Let’s go."  
I lead him through the rooms and past the gym full of hanging bodies to the room where he was carrying out his amateur surgery. The stench of blood fills the small space and I hold my breath, trying not to gag.   
He hits the floor, his eyes filling with emotion.   
"I did all this. I hurt these people. I hurt you."  
"Yeah, you did."  
We sit in silence for a long time as he faces the ramifications of what he did.  
I pick up a discarded pair of tweezers and pick the glass from my palms and knees. He watches me wordlessly as I use a spare piece of white cloth to clean over the cuts but failing to stop the bleeding.   
"May I?"  
He offers a roll of gauze only slightly stained with someone else’s blood. I stretch out my hand and he takes it, wrapping the material around my fingers and securing it with a knot.  
I try to calm my breathing at the feeling of his skin touching mine. It’s alright. He’s not a threat now, he’s lucid.   
"Waylon I- I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. If I could’ve put myself in your place I would. I can understand if you never want to forgive me. You must believe that my only intentions from the beginning were to protect you."  
I stay silent. I think about all the violence happening since the riot began. Realistically I know that it wasn’t really him, it was the engine. Everyone who had been put into contact with project Walrider had lost their mind. That didn’t mean that a primal part of my mind couldn’t stop seeing him as a threat.  
"If there is any way I can make it up to you, I would give my life."  
"I know Eddie. It’s going to be okay because we’re getting out of here and we’re going to expose Murkoff so this won’t ever happen again."  
He nods slowly. And I take his hand   
"You have to tell me if you start to feel… weird. I can’t go through that again."  
"Yes. If I become violent again, I beg of you kill me."  
Appalled I grip his shoulders and pull him close so our eyes meet.  
"Don’t say that! Don’t even think that because it’s not gonna happen. We’re gonna find a way around this."  
"Waylon, please. I can’t let it control me again. I’d rather die. I-"  
I cut him off with a hard kiss. My teeth pulling at his top lip, overtaken by a mixture of rage and desire.   
I pull away and we pant hard, catching our breath.  
"Waylon I-"  
"Shut up...if we make it out of this alive you’re going to fuck me..."  
He stays silent, mouth hanging open.  
"Ok, let’s go."


	9. Chapter 9

"H-how are you feeling?"  
"No differently than how I was feeling two minutes ago."  
I sigh. I know that I need to trust him for this to work but the wound was just too fresh. I had to keep my mind at bay , if that meant he had to answer the same question multiple times a minute he would have to understand.   
I realise quickly that his notorious reputation as the 'man downstairs.' Gave us an advantage. Many of the variants with any semblance of a brain left ran like the wind when they sported Eddie which meant no more hiding or crawling around on dirty floors.   
Though that doesn’t mean that it could stop everyone.  
Frank Manera seems to appear out of nowhere lunging from a vent above us seemingly unaware of my company.  
Mad eyes locked on me, he charges, screaming.  
"Feed me! Feed me!"   
Overcome with fear and adrenaline my body freezes up. I cover my head with my hands and watch out of half shut eyes as Eddie fights Frank for control of the buzz saw in his hand. The cannibal lashes out and I watch blood fly free as the saw slashes Eddies forearm.   
His face sets in a cold snarl and my panic hits hyperdrive.   
Is he going to hurt me again?   
Does he want to kill me? Make me his 'wife'?  
My legs kick back into action and I back-pedal.  
In my desperate attempt to get away I fail to notice the elevator chute.   
I drop like a stone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for graphic violence and blood

Everything comes back In increments. My head aches and my ears ring. I think I can faintly hear my name but maybe it’s my imagination.  
"…Waylon!…… -lon?"  
Okay, definitely not my imagination.   
I fight hard to open my eyes a crack and the white light above me is blinding.  
I groan and sit up on my elbows.   
My leg... too much blood is coming from my leg. Oh god no.  
A metal rung from the broken ladder that I made a grab for on my way down sticks into the flesh of my calf.  
I look up to see Eddie watching me from the floor where I had fallen. It must’ve been him calling my name before.  
"Waylon! Thank god you’re awake! Are you hurt?"  
"My leg!" I call out. "It’s bleeding but I don’t think it’s broken."  
"I’m coming down, stay still."  
I watch as he shimmies around the ledge and jumps down landing somewhat gracefully with his knees bent. The elevator shakes from our combined weight and I gasp in a breath.  
He gets onto one knee and inspects my leg.  
"Dar-Waylon, I need to remove this. Please try not to move.  
I nod and grit my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut.  
He places one hand firmly on my ankle and slowly pulls the metal out of my flesh. My howl of pain is animalistic. I sound broken even to my own ears.  
"You were lucky. A few centimetres to the right and you would’ve surely had a broken bone."  
I don’t want to tell him that there is nothing at all lucky about my situation so I keep my focus on my bleeding injury  
"I need to stop the bleeding. I think I need stitches."  
"Yes. I’m afraid that without proper attention you may bleed out."  
His words bring huge, ugly tears to my eyes and I heave into his shirt.   
"Hush, darling please." He realises his mistake too late but chooses to ignore it. "Listen to me. We are still near the multipurpose block. We just have to get there. I have alcohol there and we can get a needle from one of the sewing machines. I’m going to fix this, you are not going to die on me, do you understand?"  
His harsh, commanding tone snaps me from my panic and I nod.  
"Good, now I know it hurts but I need you to walk. I can’t leave you here."  
Together we struggle to get me up and limp through the doorway and across the corridor back to the sewing room.  
In my head I genuinely believed that getting out of here would be easy. Now it would be damn near Impossible. I can’t run like this, I can barely walk. 

Eddie sits me down on a relatively clean part of the floor and I rest my back on the leg of a desk.  
He disappears from view and I hear him rustling and tossing things around before a triumphant hiss.  
He returns with a bottle of clear liquid and a spool of black thread.  
"Drink a little. You’ll need it for the pain."  
I sniff the rim of the bottle before dropping a tiny amount onto my tongue and gagging hard. Eyes watering I shake my head and set the bottle down.  
"Very well. " he takes the bottle and drops in a needle attached to the spool of thread, letting it soak.  
"This is certainly not ideal but it will stop most of the bleeding."  
He extracts the needle.  
"Are you ready? This will not be pleasant."  
I look away, determined to be strong but all that goes out the window when the needle first pierces my skin.  
I gasp and sob, my leg quivering with the pain.  
Eddie's hand comes to rest on my knee and rubs small circles similar to the way I did when seeing his first breakdown only days ago.  
"Please keep from moving. I do not wish to make any accidental incisions." After the third stitch my body feels like it’s on fire and I’m crying out with every movement of the needle.  
Eddie pauses and takes my hand placing it over my lips.  
"Darling, I understand that you're in pain but please. We may not be the only people here and we do not want to attract any unneeded attention"  
I clamp my fingers around my jaw and he keeps going.  
Most of the noise is muffled behind my hand but I do nothing to stop the tears or the snot that drips down my face.   
The pain is searing and I can feel my whole body tremble.  
"Eddie, please stop. I can’t do it!"   
My voice comes out in a gasp, I beg him, feeling like I have reached my limit.  
"Hush, we’re almost there. Just bare it for a little longer."  
"No. I can’t. You have to stop. You’re going to kill me."  
"Two more stitches. I’ll be fast. Just close your eyes."  
I do as I’m told, biting the hand clasped over my mouth and baring down.  
I pant heavily as he secures the stitches with a knot and bathes the wound in the leftover alcohol.   
Still with my eyes shut I try to calm my breathing when I feel the soft press of his lips against my own.   
He pulls away quickly and my eyes open  
His fingers are caked in my blood.  
"That was nothing like stitching material. I just hope it holds."  
"You were amazing." I say.  
I refuse to look at my leg.


	11. Chapter 11

With one arm around Eddies shoulder I manage to hobble along, limping at a snails pace. He leads me through the halls mumbling about getting out through the administration block.  
I wince with every tread of Eddies boots. I know how this goes, every block is someone’s territory and things here are too quiet. If everyone knows to stay away from this area then whatever’s lurking here must be pretty bad.  
" who do you think could be here?" I ask  
"Well, the cannibal is dead, I’ve heard some very untoward things are happening in the male ward at the hands of another former employee and then there’s me so..."  
My ears prick up at his use of the word 'another', I wonder when exactly he figured out I wasn’t just another patient.  
"I can imagine those twins having enough influence to take over, maybe the preacher and his mad following. Then there’s-"  
He stops abruptly at the sound of shifting chains and the thump of heavy boots.  
We both stand still, listening as the sound gets closer, approaching steadily.  
"We must hide." Eddie whispers, his eyes wide with panic.  
He opens a door and pushes me inside. I land flat on the tiles of a pitch black bathroom.  
"Get into the corner and crouch down. Don’t make a sound."  
We both press close to the wall, breath held. Waiting.  
The clunk and scrape of chains becomes louder and ragged breathing can be heard from just outside the door.  
What the hell is that thing?  
When the door crashes open, slamming into the adjacent wall I try hard not to scream at what stands in the doorway.  
Nearing seven feet tall and built like a house. Whited out eyes scan the room and caws flex.   
"I’ll find you, little pig." It speaks in a growling slur.  
It turns and walks away. My heart slows at the sound of its retreating footsteps.  
I turn to Eddie.  
"Who- what was that?"   
"Chris walker." He responds. "Yet another ex employee. He worked security for years before they made him a patient. He cannot be fought. We just have to evade him."  
I nod, trying not to make any noise as I get to my feet and slip out of the door and into the hall. We head forwards, conscious of every step. The lights above us which first felt like a privilege were now a danger to us. Walker couldn’t see us in the darkness but here we are utterly exposed.  
I take the fact that blood no longer coats the carpet as a sign we could soon be out of this mess. I can almost see the open doors, the light beyond... then I hear the chains again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost there.   
> I try to get a new chapter out everyday


	12. Chapter 12

Bang!  
The door to our left shakes on its hinges as it is hit by an unholy force.  
I jump and Eddie grips my shoulders.  
"Into the locker! Now!"  
He pushes me into the one tiny steel locker and pulls himself In after me, shutting the small door. We both stay very still, barely breathing.  
The door crashes open and hits the carpet.  
Through the small gap in the locker I watch the giant cross the room and sit on the bed in the corner. He dwarfs it with his impressive size. Half sitting, half laying, his eyes close. A snore soon echoes the room.  
Chest to chest our eyes meet and Eddie gives a nervous smile.  
I can’t help finding it a little funny, in a sick sort of way. The two heroes hiding from the sleeping giant, like something i would’ve read to my son in another life.  
"If we make it out of this it’ll be a good story to tell." I whisper under my breath to Eddie who gives a little nod. We fall back into silence, my face in his vest and his chin rested on top of my head.  
"How did you know I worked for Murkoff?"  
I whisper, not daring to look up  
He sighs. "When I was taken for 'treatment' two of the guards were talking about you and I being roommates. It was mentioned that you had upset the executives."  
I nodded. "I did. Why didn’t you say anything?"  
"It seemed like something you wished to keep private, it explained where I knew you from so I kept quiet."  
"I leaked their private information to a journalist. I wanted this place shut down. I was trying to help."  
"Ah. I see now why you were placed with me. They must’ve been most steamed when you remained in one piece."  
"You knew that they wanted you to hurt me?" My voice raises a little and I clap my hand over my mouth.  
"I have somewhat of a bad reputation for being less than hospitable to my roommates."  
"You were never violent towards me." I say, confused.  
"You weren’t crazy. You were polite and not aggressive. I knew you weren’t like the rest of us."  
"I was so afraid you were going to attack me."  
"I know. You were like a frightened little bird."  
My laugh stops short in my throat as a door slams and someone screams deeper in the building waking Walker from his nap.  
He jerks awake with a roar and gets to his feet, chasing the sound that had woke him.  
Seizing what could be our only chance we break free from the locker and run down the hallway, adrenaline numbing the pain in my leg.  
The bright, daylight floods through the exit and we greet it with open arms.  
Until...  
"Mr Park? How the fuck are you still alive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guard: And they were roommates  
> Eddie oh my god they were roommates.  
> 👁👄👁


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied homophobia.  
> Hope u all enjoy

Jeramy Blaire sits at the entrance, hand over his bloody stomach.   
Though injured he still looks as snakelike as ever.  
His eyes leave me and roam to Eddie.  
"mr Gluskin. You were supposed to kill him! Why the fuck are you protecting him?"  
I allow myself a little laugh and place my hand on Eddies’ chest.  
"Believe it or not he’s the one who kept me alive."  
I lean up on the ball of my good foot and press a victorious kiss on Eddies lips.  
He lets out a laugh and smiles, his lips tight.  
"Disgusting. Make a deal with me, mr Gluskin. Kill Waylon for me and I can end your sentence forever. I have more money than you can dream of! He doesn’t care about you, you know? He didn’t do anything the first time you needed him. You begged him for help and what did he do?"  
Eddie looks between me and Blaire, I don’t even try to hide the guilt on my face.  
"Wring his neck. You can have whatever you want when you’re free. You want a family? You’ve always wanted a bride, haven’t you? He can’t do that for you."  
I shake. The words Jeramy used could so easily trigger a relapse in Eddie.  
I watch, ready to run but Eddies eyes remain clear and affectionate.  
"I do want that... or I did but I will not make any deal with you. You are a liar and a scoundrel, I am done listening to your nonsense."  
As Eddie attempts to move past him he lashes out with more strength than ether of us had anticipated. He swings a knife that was hidden in his jacket.   
Eddie ducks as the Knife swings in his direction.  
He falls and Jeramy turns to me.  
"No one can know! No one!" He swings at me and I see my life flash before my eyes.   
I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the piercing stab. But it doesn’t come.  
Instead when I open my eyes Blaire is screaming. Held twelve feet in the air by a translucent mass of black. It tears into him, ripping limb from limb. Blood sprays down and I am showered in his organs as they fall.  
The mass vanishes and I limp to Eddie, helping him to his feet.  
"What was that?"  
"Walrider." He responds "we need to leave."  
We step out into the daylight, the freedom overwhelming us. We got out. We’re safe. We’re alive!  
A red jeep sits empty in the entrance, doors unlocked. I climb into the drivers seat.   
The poor soul who owned this car has probably met a sour end by now, we definitely need it more.  
The keys sit on the dashboard and I start it up, relishing the purr of the engine.  
Eddie sits back in the passenger seat, panting hard.  
I hit the gas and the jeep speeds away. I can’t spend another second in this place.   
I drive away and don’t look back once.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut we’ve all been waiting for  
> Trigger warning for sex

"It was true, wasn’t it?" Eddie says as we drive down a country road surrounded by trees.  
I watch him out of the corner of my eye. "What was?"  
"You did something to me when you worked for him, didn’t you?"  
"No! I didn’t I swear! Hang on."  
I swerve to the side of the road and park tucked amongst the trees.  
We sit silently for a moment before I sigh deeply and begin.  
"I did work for Murkoff and I did know you before I became a patient but I swear to god I never hurt you. I couldn’t."  
"How... did you know me?"  
"I was a software engineer. I was only supposed to stay for a few weeks and then go back home but I saw every horrible thing that happened here and I couldn’t keep quiet so I blew the whistle. While I was working for them they brought you in. You were screaming. You threw yourself at the window I was working behind and spoke to me. You begged me to stop them but there was nothing I could do. The next day they busted me ."  
Silent tears roll down my cheeks and my hands shake.  
"They dragged you into the morphogenic engine and I didn’t do anything. I’m so sorry, Eddie. I couldn’t stop them."  
His hand cups my cheek and I try not to flinch.  
"Don’t be ridiculous. I was not in my right mind. I would not hold you accountable for something so out of your control. I only needed to know that you were not directly responsible for-"  
I lean over and cut him off with a kiss. My touch is so filled with gratitude and forgiveness as I curl my fingers into his hair.  
I pull away panting, my hand still resting on his shoulder.  
"I know what I said when we started this but... we don’t have to... you know, if you don’t want to.."  
I hedge, remembering what I had read about him and the trauma he faced at the hands of his family.   
"…what I mean is… I don’t want you to feel like you have to, I won’t be upset if you say no."  
I avert my eyes, embarrassment clouding my thoughts. Mount Massive had sapped my energy to be insecure or value my privacy but now it was quickly flooding back to me. What if he didn’t want me at all? Was it possible I had misread the whole situation?  
He tips my chin with one calloused finger and our eyes meet.  
"Darling, I believe We made a promise that if we survived we would make love and I still have every intention of doing so, if you will have me."  
I all but leap into his arms and he pulls my body onto his lap. Careful of my injured leg he straddles me over him and his arms wrap around my waist.  
As we kiss, our tongues dancing, I fumble with the buttons on his shirt, pulling them loose and exposing his chest. I pull open the fly of his trousers and slip my hand inside, feeling him stiffen beneath my fingers.  
He moans into my open mouth, pleasure lighting up in his half lidded eyes.  
He unzips my bloody patient jumpsuit and shimmies it off my body as gently as he can so that I sit naked on top of him.  
"You’re magnificent, Waylon."  
His kisses trail down my jaw and onto my neck where he tongues my skin.  
I whine, grinding into him. My dick springs to action after months of neglect.  
"Touch me, please."  
"It would be my pleasure.."

I bounce on his dick, moaning loud and unashamed. My hand slams into the foggy window and I use it to support myself as I ride him. His thumb traces my lower lip which is slick with spit, he moans along with me, in what I imagine is the first sensation of pleasure he has known in a long time.   
My body sings for him, my cock hard and leaking.  
"I-I won’t-... I’m not gonna last much longer."  
He thrusts up into me and I squeeze my eyes shut. My head lols back with pleasure and my body convulses.   
His hand curls around my dick and he strokes me firmly, sending me over the edge.  
I cry out, mouth agape and panting hard. My cum splats over his exposed chest.   
He slams into me, overwhelming my senses before emptying himself inside of me.   
I want to weep from euphoria listening to the way he moans low and loud in the small space.   
We both gasp for air, faces inches apart and I pull him In for a lazy kiss.  
"Wow...that was-...Woah."  
"How exquisite you are, darling."   
He mouths at my neck, inhaling my scent.   
We break from another kiss and I look down at the discarded jumpsuit.  
"I can’t wear that. I can’t... I’d rather be naked."  
He follows my gaze and nods at my words.  
"I think I may have seen a duffel bag in the backseat. We will find you something to wear, don’t worry."  
He opens the car door and rummages in the back, he digs around in the bag before pulling out a pair of old jeans, a T-shirt and a huge knitted jumper.   
I give a little smile. Whoever owned this car was definitely a lifesaver.

Eddie heads to the drivers side and opens my door.  
"Do you want these?" He holds up the top and jeans and I nod.  
I pull the shirt on myself but realise quickly that my leg will be a problem.  
"Eddie?"  
I cant ask but I gesture to my lap and he gets the message.   
"This will not be comfortable, dear."  
He lifts me up by my hips and slides the first trouser leg over my good foot before taking my injured ankle in his hand and gently Manoeuvering it through the denim.   
I gasp in a breath and grit my teeth, the pain flooding back.  
"I know it hurts, Waylon. I’m so very sorry. We can go straight to the hospital but first you must be dressed."  
I help pull them up as he holds my hips off the seat.   
They sit loose on my middle and I have to roll the cuffs up in order to see my feet.   
My small size had been such a blessing the last few days that I couldn’t bring myself to be unhappy for it now.   
Eddie strips his blood soaked shirt and vest, dropping them on the floor and replacing them with the jumper, which pulls tight on his broad shoulders.   
He gets back in and I turn the car back on.  
"Okay. Let’s get you to a hospital.."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Waylon/Eddie wholesomeness  
> Trigger warning for mention of surgery etc

Mr park? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up."  
A soft female voice speaks from somewhere nearby but it’s hard to hear over the beep of the heart monitor.  
"Mr park, please. "  
Groggily, I peel open my eyelids and look at the nurse who stands above me.  
"I-... where’s Eddie?"  
I panic, memories returning to me.  
The woman smiles .  
"Ah yes the man you arrived with. I was told you refused treatment when the doctors tried to separate the two of you. He was taken into emergency surgery just before you. He has probably been taken back to the ward, you’ve been unconscious for hours."  
I nod and try to sit up, my body not cooperating.  
"...my leg..."  
"The surgery went well, dear. You’ll be ready to leave In only a couple days. Are you in any pain?"  
I shake my head.  
I wait in silence as she checks my vitals and helps me into a wheelchair.  
I’m rolled into the elevator and back into the ward. I entwine my hands, trying to keep my nerves down. I’m pushed into a separate room where my heart leaps when I see Eddie lying in his bed, the left side of his face wrapped in gauze .  
I’m helped into the bed next to his by the nurse.  
"You’re severely underweight, mr park i need you to eat little and often. I’m going to bring you some toast and I want you to finish it, okay?"  
I nod and she leaves the room.  
"Eddie?"  
I call to him and he looks over, his uncovered eye shining  
"Darling. I’m sorry, I’m a little tired. I may not be good conversation."  
I give a shy smile. "It’s okay. You’re here with me. That’s enough."  
"If I remember correctly, you insisted on it."  
"What?"  
"Chivalrous as ever when we arrived you refused to leave my side so the compromise we came to was being placed in the same room."  
I smile sheepishly. "I don’t remember that."  
The door swings open and the nurse returns.  
"Good to see both you boys are awake. How are you feeling, mr Gluskin?"  
"Groggy, ma’am. It’s difficult to focus."  
"Understandable. It may take some time for the medicine we gave you to wear off. Here’s your toast, mr park. I’ll return in thirty minutes."  
She sets a tray down on my bed and shuts the door, a knowing look in her eye.  
I roll over, closing my eyes and ignoring the food.  
"Darling, what do you think you’re doing?"  
Eddies voice cuts through the silence, much more stern than before.  
"I’ll eat later. I don’t want it."  
"No. You’re going to eat now. I won’t let you starve."  
I ignore him, eyes closed. I only turn when I hear a clunk behind me.  
Eddie struggles to his feet and hobbles the five feet to my bed.  
I shift over to make room and he sits on the mattress beside me.  
"Come now, Waylon."  
He curls his arm around me, pulling me into a sitting position. I groan but give in, resting against him.  
He holds a glass of water to my lips and I drink greedily until the cup is empty. He then picks up the plate of toast, I groan.  
"No.."  
"Yes, darling. You have to eat. Here.."  
He takes a piece and presses it to my lips. I turn away.  
He sighs. "Please. For me?"  
My heart swells and I open my mouth. He feeds me slowly, taking great care to slather me with praise each time I take a bite.  
With Eddies help I finish the plate and the ache in my stomach dulls.  
"Thank you for helping me." I press I chaste kiss to his lips and he cradles me in his arms.  
After a few minutes I feel his breathing even out and his head slumps down. I smile, he really was tired.  
I lay, cuddled into him, content just to stay close.  
I make eye contact with the nurse and she shakes her head playfully.  
"He really should be in his own bed but I’ll let it slide this once. Well done for finishing your food, I’ll bring you something else in a few hours."  
She lowers her voice as she takes the tray.  
"I’ll let you boys sleep."  
She shuts the door and I curl into Eddie’s neck, feeling safe for the first time in what feels like forever.


	16. Chapter 16

"If you press that button there’s no going back, mr Park. There’s enough hard evidence in that video file to make a world of shit for our friends at Murkoff. The two of you got out of mount Massive alive and we’ve done everything in our power to cover your tracks. But our enemies are twitchy and malicious corporate paranoiacs with recourses you’re too moral to imagine."  
He pauses and looks between me and Eddie.  
"You won’t be the only target. Anyone you care about. Your wife, your children they’ll be nothing to Murkoff but ways to hurt you. I need you to understand the bridge you’re crossing here. You will do irrevocable damage to the company, you might get close to something like justice. But once you click upload your life is over. Everyone you love is fucked. But it’s the right thing to do. Is hurting Murkoff worth that much to you?"  
I don’t think twice, I hit the button and the file is live.  
"Well done, mr park."   
I sigh, my hand in Eddie's. "What now?"  
"You relocate. We will do everything we can to get everyone to believe that Waylon Park is dead. You died during surgery when you reached the hospital. If our enemies believe you died they’ll have less incentive to go after your family. According to records you an mr Gluskin were the last two victims of Mount Massive. You will both get new identities. I would advise you both to get as far away from America as possible if you want to live."  
I slip off my wedding ring. Somehow I’d managed to cling to it this whole time.   
"Give this back to my wife." I say to the man before turning and placing a sloppy kiss on Eddie’s lips   
"So, where do you want to go?"  
"Wherever you want, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re all done!   
> Thank you so much for reading   
> If you have any requests please leave a comment.


End file.
